Incompréhensible sentiment
by Paige0703
Summary: Hinata se retrouve à réviser chez Kageyama. Et si un simple incident mettait un peu de tension entre eux deux ? Un incident qui pourrait tout changer dans leur relation, et ce à tout jamais...
1. Un simple accident

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouvelle fic sur ce fandom que j'adore !**_

 _ **Premier chapitre aujourd'hui et la suite (et fin) dimanche prochain.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez aimer et surtout penser à laisser un petit commentaire... ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE et à Dimanche prochain pour la suite ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Incompréhensible sentiment**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Un simple accident...**_

Mercredi matin. Alors que les élèves commençaient à peine à faire leur arrivée dans le lycée de Karasuno, le club masculin de volley-ball était, lui, en train de finir son entraînement du matin. Des ballons de part et d'autre du gymnase, les garçons étaient tous à bout de souffle.

\- Encore un ! S'écria alors le petit feinteur de l'équipe.

Prêt à attaquer tout ballon qui lui serait envoyé, Hinata se plaça au bout du terrain alors que Yachi envoyait un nouveau ballon à Kageyama. Ce dernier fit une nouvelle passe au rouquin qui la frappa de bon cœur.

\- Ils sont vraiment inépuisables ces deux là, remarqua alors Sawamura.

\- En même temps l'entraînement de cette après-midi est annulé, lui dit Sugawara. Ils se défoulent en prévision, c'est tout.

\- C'est pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer un peu sur leurs révisions que j'ai fait ça, lui rappela alors le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Je sais, répondit son camarade, mais eux ont besoin de bouger.

Sawamura soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Un peu trop à mon avis.

Après une dizaine d'autres passes de Kageyama, le coach les fit se rassembler.

\- Bon, l'entraînement est terminé pour ce matin... enfin, je veux dire pour aujourd'hui. Profitez bien de votre après-midi pour réviser. Je parle principalement pour les premières années, dit-il en se tournant vers Kageyama et Hinata.

Les deux garçons détournèrent la tête, en même temps. Ukai soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Comme vous le savez nous avons un nouveau match amical samedi. L'équipe adverse devrait arriver aux alentours de 14 H, alors vous avez intérêt à vous donner à fond pour votre échauffement. Je vous veux évidemment en pleine forme.

Après quelques autres recommandations, le coach les laissa commencer le nettoyage du gymnase. Alors que le rangement était quasiment fini, Hinata s'approcha de Kageyama.

\- On y va ? Lui demanda le jeune joueur.

Un rapide signe de la tête et le passeur suivait le rouquin. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Yachi.

\- Yachi ! L'interpella Hinata, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Oui ! S'écria la première année en faisant volte-face.

\- Tu pourrais nous aider à réviser cette après-midi ? Demanda Hinata. Allez, demande aussi, ajouta Hinata plus bas pour le passeur.

\- S'il te plaît, demanda Kageyama.

\- Je... commença Yachi. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir aujourd'hui. Ma mère a besoin de moi et... ajouta Yachi navrée.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas grave alors, on se débrouillera, dit Hinata en rigolant.

\- Tu vas demander à Tsukishima kun ? Demanda Yachi.

\- Ah non, pas à l'autre grande perche ! Il est trop méchant lui ! s'écria Hinata.

Évidemment Tsukishima entendit tout et se tourna vers les deux joueurs.

\- Méchant ? Si vous étiez moins stupides aussi, remarqua Tsukishima les sourcils froncés.

\- Laisse tomber, tenta Yamaguchi. Allons-y.

Il entraîna son ami à sa suite, laissant Yachi ajouter :

\- Encore désolée. Mais je peux vous laisser mes notes, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Merci, dit Kageyama d'un ton tout aussi neutre que d'habitude.

Yachi s'éloigna, après de nouvelles excuses. Hinata commença à réfléchir quand une idée lui vint en tête. Il se tourna vers Kageyama, tout sourire.

\- Et si on révisait ensemble ? Proposa alors le petit feinteur.

Kageyama fut surpris de cette proposition. Se retrouver seul avec son partenaire ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire des films à cette idée et devant le regard pétillant de son partenaire il n'eut, une nouvelle fois, pas la force de refuser.

\- D'accord, mais chez moi, ajouta comme condition Kageyama.

\- Ok, répondit Hinata nullement perturbé à cette idée.

Ils quittèrent finalement le gymnase avant d'aller se changer.

À la fin de la matinée de cours, Hinata se rendit dans la salle de classe de Yachi pour y récupérer ses notes avant de rentrer chez lui pour se changer et pour le déjeuner. Un peu après, il quittait sa maison pour celle de Kageyama. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait un bon pressentiment sur cette après-midi.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

En ce début d'après-midi, Hinata arrivait tout juste devant chez Kageyama. Pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement, en raison des prochains tests qui approchaient, Hinata se trouvait du coup loin du gymnase. Il posa son vélo contre le muret, à l'intérieur du jardin avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il tenta de bien placer ses cheveux tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient et seraient toujours en bataille, quoi qu'il fasse. Il abandonna bien vite cette idée. Et puis, pourquoi était-il autant sur les nerfs ? Il venait juste réviser un peu chez Kageyama, rien de plus... Alors pourquoi était-il aussi paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le passeur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cela leur arrivait ? _Mais pas chez lui... Encore moins dans sa chambre..._ ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le rouquin.

Il inspira profondément avant de sonner à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, secondes qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kageyama. Portant le jogging de l'équipe, le passeur regarda Hinata de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hinata. Tu veux te battre ? Dit-il en levant ses poings serrés.

Kageyama se décala simplement de l'entrée. Hinata le regarda faire avant d'entrer et de se déchausser sous le regard de son partenaire. Ils traversèrent une partie de la maison avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

\- Il n'y a personne ? Demanda Hinata le cœur battant encore plus vite.

\- Non, il n'y a que moi, répondit Kageyama.

\- C'est dommage que Yachi ne puisse pas nous aider aujourd'hui, dit alors le petit feinteur dans l'unique but d'entretenir la conversation.

\- Ouais, fut tout ce que répondit Kageyama avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et d'y faire entrer son partenaire de jeu.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse que Kageyama avait installé pour leurs révisions. Une fois les cahiers et les livres sortis, les révisions pouvaient commencer. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil vers son partenaire. Il observa minutieusement son visage. Son regard pleinement concentré sur les exercices donnés par Yachi. Ses lèvres légèrement pincées par la concentration. Son visage reposant au creux de sa main gauche pendant que la droite jouait avec son crayon. Hinata déglutit difficilement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se détourner de ce visage. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier ne faisait que le hanter. Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit éveillé, le petit feinteur ne pensait plus qu'à une chose... Ou deux en fait : le volley-ball, bien sur, et Kageyama. Ou peut-être Kageyama et puis le volley. Il ne savait dire lequel des deux le hantait le plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans l'un des deux...

Sentant finalement le regard persistant d'Hinata sur lui, Kageyama tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit alors le passeur avec son habituel regard noir.

\- Je... sursauta Hinata. Je ne comprends pas cet exercice, mentit alors le rouquin tout en montrant un exercice au hasard.

Kageyama se pencha vers lui, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Hinata dut presque retenir son souffle alors que le visage de Kageyama n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. _Ses cils sont plus longs que je ne le pensais,_ se dit Hinata alors qu'il ne pouvait, une nouvelle fois, lâcher son partenaire des yeux.

\- Imbécile d'Hinata ! S'écria alors le passeur. On l'a encore vu hier avec Yachi san !

Un nouveau regard noir de la part du passeur de génie alors que les joues d'Hinata s'empourpraient. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un exercice qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Il jeta un coup d'œil au problème avant de se rendre compte, qu'en effet, ils avaient revu ce genre d'exercice la veille pendant la pauser déjeuner. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en souvenait. Alors qu'il reprenait son stylo, il fut surpris de voir Kageyama se rapprochait de lui et commencer à lui expliquer le problème ainsi que la formule à utiliser. Le rouquin ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Il était bien heureux que celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand rival et plus grand allié lui prête de l'attention... surtout en dehors du terrain. Il écouta attentivement les consignes de son passeur avant de résoudre l'exercice avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se tourna alors, tout sourire, vers Kageyama.

\- C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à son coéquipier.

\- Oui, répondit Kageyama en reprenant place un peu plus loin. C'était vraiment pas difficile, marmonna Kageyama.

\- Mm, grâce à toi c'était même encore plus simple, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hinata. Merci Kageyama.

Devant ces remerciements si peu attendus et surtout dit avec un tel sourire, Kageyama se sentit rougir, heureux d'avoir pu aider son partenaire.

\- Dit... dit pas n'importe quoi, balbutia le passeur encore tout gêné.

Même s'il ne le disait ou ne le montrait pas, Tobio était bien heureux d'avoir pu aider son partenaire. Il ne savait pas si cela se voyait, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à cacher sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Quand Hinata lui avait proposé de réviser ensemble, il avait bien failli refuser. Se retrouver seul et si proche de son partenaire, alors qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment ambigu qu'il ressentait pour le petit feinteur était une mauvaise idée selon sa raison. Mais, pourtant, une nouvelle fois il s'était laissé emporter par la bonne humeur du rouquin et s'était entendu accepter cette proposition. Une nouvelle fois son cœur avait eu le pas sur sa raison.

Ce fut au tour de Kageyama d'observer discrètement son partenaire. Les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté, Hinata semblait en pleine réflexion. Ce qui attira le regard curieux de Kageyama fut ce crayon coincé entre les lèvres d'Hinata. Ses lèvres roses qui semblaient l'hypnotiser... qui semblaient l'appeler... Ce n'est que quand Hinata se tourna vers lui, pour voir où il en était qu'il détourna rapidement le regard, se replongeant dans ses exercices. Hinata ne remarqua pas une seule seconde le stress de Kageyama à l'idée d'avoir été surpris à l'observer. Ne supportant plus le silence de la pièce, Kageyama se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Hinata le regarda partir sans rien dire. Quelque peu étonné, il haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à ses exercices. Ne parvenant plus à se concentrer, il se mit à observer la chambre avant de s'emparer du ballon de volley qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Il commença à jouer avec, heureux d'avoir de nouveau un ballon entre les mains. Il perdit complètement la notion du temps et sursauta lorsque quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Pris en flagrant délit de procrastination, Hinata se figea sur place. Kageyama observa le ballon rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'avança vers la table basse, avant d'y déposer le plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux verres de thé glacé. Il s'empara finalement du ballon avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Il lui jeta un nouveau regard noir.

\- T'es là pour jouer ou pour réviser ?, imbécile ! Faudrait savoir...

Kageyama reprit place. Encore une fois il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à crier sur le petit feinteur et le pire c'est qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Pourquoi était-il toujours sur les nerfs avec ce dernier ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata ? Pourquoi prenait-il mal de le voir bien s'entendre avec tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas que le rouquin le laisse de côté ? Il secoua la tête, chassant bien loin toutes ses questions sans réponses.

Voyant le regard soudainement éteint de son partenaire, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce dernier Il se pencha alors vers lui.

\- Kageyama ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Ce dernier ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle proximité recula brusquement.

\- À... À quoi tu joues imbécile d'Hinata ! S'écria Kageyama sous le choc.

\- Pas besoin de me crier dessus. Bakageyama ! Je ne m'inquiéterais plus pour toi pour la peine, ajouta Hinata vexé.

 _Il s'inquiétait pour moi ?_ Se demanda le passeur, touché par cet aveu.

Hinata s'étira légèrement sous le regard encore quelque peu étonné, mais ravi du passeur de première année de Karasuno.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais. Imbécile, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kageyama par réflexe.

À ce mot, Hinata s'agita en tout sens.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de m'insulter ! Bakageyama ! s'écria Hinata.

Alors que le passeur allait réagir, Hinata se prit les pieds dans la bandoulière de son sac et perdit l'équilibre. Par réflexe Kageyama tenta de le rattraper et il se retrouva alors le corps du plus petit au dessus du sien. Les mains du rouquin sur la poitrine du passeur, le petit feinteur pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Kageyama. Son visage enfouit dans le cou de son partenaire, le rouquin n'osait plus bouger. Son cœur battait presque aussi vite que celui de Kageyama... si ce n'était pas plus vite en fait. Voyant finalement que Kageyama ne bougeait pas et surtout ne disait rien, Hinata se décida à bouger un peu. Il releva son visage, le mettant alors juste au dessus de celui du passeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de le voir en état de choc. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il avait même l'impression que les joues de Kageyama avaient rougies.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu d'aussi près. C'est alors qu'Hinata laissa son instinct et ses sentiments parler à sa place. Il baissa légèrement son visage, le rapprochant peu à peu de celui de Kageyama. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il captura de ses lèvres celles de Kageyama. Une légère réticence au début, Kageyama se retrouva bien malgré lui à répondre au baiser. Il alla même jusqu'à lever ses bras et à les poser aux creux des reins d'Hinata. Voyant que, finalement, Kageyama répondait à son baiser, Hinata l'approfondit alors un peu plus. Un léger gémissement se perdit alors dans la bouche du passeur. Aucun des deux garçons n'arrivaient à mettre fin à ce premier baiser. Doux et maladroits à la fois, ils avaient l'impression d'être enfin entier. Comme si les lèvres de l'autre n'avaient attendu que les siennes, Hinata n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Le baiser devint vite gourmand et passionné. Chacun mettant toute son âme dans ces nombreux baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Accrochés désespérément l'un à l'autre, les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi entier qu'à cet instant.

Ils durent pourtant se séparer alors que le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir. Hinata, une fois le baiser terminé, plongea son regard dans celui bleu nuit de son partenaire. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Hinata pouvait encore sentir les mains de Kageyama sur lui. Après de longues secondes de silence, Hinata commença à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à enfin briser le silence qui les entourait quand son portable vibra. Comme un rappel à la réalité, Kageyama eut un léger sursaut avant de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Voyant l'embarras apparaître clairement sur le visage de son partenaire, Hinata crut bon pour lui de se décaler. Il reprit sa position initiale et pendant que Kageyama se redressait à son tour, il regarda qui lui avait envoyé un message.

\- C'est Yachi, dit finalement Hinata à voix basse.

\- Mmm, répondit son partenaire.

Hinata n'osait plus lâcher du regard son téléphone.

\- Elle veut juste savoir si on s'en sort, continua Hinata.

\- Mmm, répondit une nouvelle fois le passeur.

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, le rouquin tenta un regard vers le passeur. Ce dernier semblait encore complètement sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Ne supportant plus la tension de la pièce et surtout craignant d'avoir perdu la confiance de Kageyama qu'il avait si durement gagné, Hinata demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque, Kageyama se rendit compte de son comportement soudainement froid envers son partenaire. Il tourna enfin le visage vers ce dernier se rendant alors compte à quel point il l'avait blessé par sa soudaine indifférence. Il ne répondit tout de même pas.

\- On devrait s'y remettre.

Quelque peu soulagé de voir Kageyama lui reparler et surtout qu'il l'ait enfin regardé, Hinata se détendit quelque peu.

\- Le premier qui a fini à gagné ! S'écria presque le rouquin.

Les deux garçons finirent tranquillement le reste de leurs devoirs donnés par la manageuse de première année. La tension était toujours palpable, mais les deux joueurs de volley-ball arrivaient tout de même à se reparler.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, leurs devoirs finis, Hinata commença à ranger ses affaires avant de se lever. Kageyama le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il finissait de mettre ses chaussures, Hinata avait le sentiment qu'il devait dire quelque chose au risque de voir leur relation se dégrader à tout jamais.

\- Je... commença le rouquin dont l'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Kageyama soupira avant de dire :

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant casse-toi.

Même si les mots étaient durs, son ton et son regard, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Hinata lui sourit alors simplement avant d'ajouter :

\- À demain Kageyama.

Il quitta finalement la maison de son coéquipier sans attendre la moindre répondre.

\- À demain, murmura faiblement Tobio une fois seul.

Il remonta dans sa chambre. Il ramassa le ballon au sol avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il commença à lancer le ballon en l'air, ses pensées toujours aussi embrouillées dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de ne comprendre que maintenant ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le petit feinteur de Karasuno. Il rattrapa le ballon qu'il posa sur son ventre avant de le serrer contre lui. Il ferma finalement les yeux. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le poids du corps d'Hinata contre le sien. La chaleur de ce dernier. Le souffle du plus petit sur la peau de son cou, le chatouillant. Les mèches folles du rouquin qui frôlaient son visage. Ses yeux bruns croisant son regard, se noyant littéralement dedans... Il passa alors son index sur ses lèvres là où, un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, se trouvaient celles de son partenaire. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore leur douceur contre les siennes. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer alors qu'une envie irrépressible de les sentir de nouveau gagnait tout son être. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin la réponse qu'il cherchait au bout de la langue, sans pour autant arriver à la formuler. Il soupira finalement avant de recommencer à jouer avec le ballon, ne voulant plus penser une seule seconde à Hinata, à la douceur de son baiser ou à son envie de le posséder corps et âme.


	2. … aux répercutions inattendue

_**Salut Salut tout le Monde !**_

 _ **Me voici pour la suite et fin de cette petite fic en deux chapitres.**_

 _ **J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ci.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **PS : n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : … aux répercutions inattendue**_

Jeudi et vendredi passèrent vite. Samedi matin était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, le club de volley-ball allait accueillir un nouveau match amical. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe maintenant réunis dans le gymnase, autour de leur entraîneur et superviseur, la matinée d'entraînement pouvait commencer.

\- On va commencer doucement avant de faire un petit match en deux sets. Viendra la pause avant un dernier échauffement et le match.

Les dernières consignes données, les joueurs commencèrent par l'entraînement au service sur lesquels Nishinoya s'entraînait aux réceptions. Ils passèrent ensuite aux attaques. Tout semblait normal à un détail près. Tanaka s'approcha de Sugawara.

\- Tu ne le trouves pas un peu trop calme ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Hinata d'un signe de la tête.

\- Si, on en parlait en arrivant avec Daichi, répondit le passeur de troisième année. Kageyama aussi, est plus calme. Il ne s'énerve pas autant que d'habitude sur Hinata. Il a pourtant encore du mal avec ses réceptions, mais rien. Le calme plat.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est mauvais signe ? Ils se sont peut-être encore battus...

Sugawara observa Hinata attaquer sur la passe faite par Kageyama. Rien. Aucun regard, aucune remarque... Il savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre eux, sans pourtant parvenir à deviner quoi.

Les joueurs se scindèrent en deux équipes et le match d'entraînement pu commencer. Tranquillement au début, mais Hinata se mit à rater plusieurs attaques qu'en temps normal il aurait réussi et Kageyama gardait pourtant le silence. Hinata se tourna vers lui, comme pour attendre une remontrance qui ne vint jamais. Il soupira alors.

Depuis leurs baisers échangés chez le passeur, ce dernier semblait l'éviter comme la peste. Il ne savait pas si Kageyama en était venu à lui en vouloir, mais il supportait de moins en moins d'être mis de côté par celui qu'il était venu à aimer. Car oui, Hinata avait finalement prit conscience que ce nouveau sentiment qui le perturbait depuis un moment maintenant ne pouvait être que l'amour. Il avait tout de même fait quelques recherches, pour, contre, le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours attiré par son passeur ? Pourquoi aimait-il autant avoir son attention ? Pourquoi aimait-il plus que tous les rares sourires qu'il lui offrait ? Pourquoi rêvait- il sans cesse de lui, de pouvoir un jour lui appartenir ? Pourquoi l'avait- il finalement embrassé, se sentant enfin entier ? Cela ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que cela et il ne regrettait nullement ce nouveau sentiment. Pourquoi devrait-il le regretter de toute façon ? Le problème était de savoir ce qu'il en était de Kageyama...

Kageyama avait bien faillit s'en prendre au petit feinteur, mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer, de vouloir s'emparer de ses lèvres et de le sentir tout contre lui... et tout cela ne le mettait que plus en colère envers le rouquin tout en sachant que sa colère était mal placée. Hinata n'avait rien fait de mal hormis le mettre devant un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre et surtout à accepter. Il n'était désormais que contradictions. Ne pas vouloir se rapprocher du petit feinteur et vouloir en même temps le serrer contre lui. L'ignorer royalement et pourtant vouloir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Lui dire ses quatre vérités et en même temps ne plus élever la voix contre lui.

Sawamura s'approcha alors des deux joueurs. Hinata qui cherchait le contact visuel et Kageyama qui faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, les deux joueurs étaient renvoyés sans ménagement du gymnase. Devant la porte du bâtiment, leur capitaine leur faisait face.

\- Je ne veux plus de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé votre problème personnel. Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé je vous demande d'y mettre un terme, expliqua le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Mais... tenta Hinata

\- Et pour le match ? Demanda Kageyama.

\- Si vous êtes de nouveau vous même vous pourrez y participer sinon, vous restez dehors !

Il referma les portes sur les deux joueurs sous le choc de cette annonce. Hinata se tourna vers Kageyama qui commença à s'éloigner de lui.

\- Attends, tu vas où ? Demanda Hinata.

N'obtenant aucune réponse il se mit à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la pièce qui leur servait de vestiaire. Le passeur entra en premier, suivit par le rouquin. Ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin avant que finalement, ne supportant plus le silence, le plus petit perde patience. Il se leva d'un bond avant de venir se poster devant le passeur.

\- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas ? Dit-il de but en blanc.

Kageyama sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Il leva finalement les yeux vers son coéquipier. Les poings sur les hanches, il avait encore cette moue boudeuse. Le cœur de Kageyama loupa alors un battement devant le regard si triste et pourtant si entêté du rouquin. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Hinata qu'il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas alors que lui même se rendait compte que son comportement laissait penser le contraire ?

\- Je... ne t'en veux pas... acheva pourtant Kageyama.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda ensuite Hinata.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda à son tour Kageyama en se levant.

 _C'est pourtant évident ?_ Pensa Hinata. Mais devant le regard vraiment interrogateur de son passeur, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, sans détour :

\- Parce que je t'aime, évidemment.

Devant cette réponse si simple et pourtant si compliquée Kageyama ne sut quoi répondre. Avait-il mal compris ? Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi, Bakageyama. Parce que je t'aime. C'est ce que dit une personne quand elle est amoureuse d'une autre.

\- Attends, tu es... amoureux de...

\- Et toi alors ? Lui demanda le rouquin. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Kageyama l'observa alors de la tête aux pieds, un peu comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Petit, la taille fine, mais musclé comme il faut par le volley. Ses cheveux roux qu'il était venu à rechercher dans la foule quand ils étaient au lycée. Ses cheveux roux dans lesquels il avait déjà songé à plongé son visage, inspirant l'odeur du soleil. Ses yeux qui savaient l'hypnotiser comme personne, dans lesquels il aimait se noyer. Ses lèvres qui devraient plus souvent prononcer son prénom, encore et encore. Cette voix, qui savait le faire céder en quelques mots, le menant alors à la baguette comme personne n'avait su le faire avant lui. Ses mains, qu'il avait pu sentir sur lui, mais dont il espérait tellement plus... Ce corps qui serait un jour sa perte...

Kageyama recula alors, se trouvant dos au mur. Comme une évidence, la vérité venait de lui éclater au visage et cette vérité se trouvait toujours devant lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

\- Je... commença le passeur avant de s'interrompre.

Le cœur battant, Hinata attendait que la sentence tombe enfin. Kageyama détourna finalement les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard du plus petit. Et dire que pour une fois Hinata avait été plus perspicace que lui, Kageyama n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

Hinata s'approcha lentement de Kageyama, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Imbécile d'Hinata ! T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? S'écria le passeur de Karasuno.

Devant cette nouvelle colère de Kageyama, Hinata sourit. Enfin, Kageyama refaisait attention à lui. Enfin, il ne l'ignorait plus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que se serait si douloureux de ne plus avoir l'attention de son partenaire et ami.

\- Dit, dit, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ? C'est ça, hein, c'est ça ? Demanda Hinata pour être sûr de bien avoir lu entre les lignes cette fois-ci.

Kageyama l'avait bien embrassé de toute façon. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas semblé en colère non plus et ne semblait pas vraiment l'être maintenant non plus. C'était plus une manière de cacher sa gêne... Hinata en était sûr, Kageyama ne rougissait pas parce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais bien parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'est en tout cas ce qu'aimait croire le petit feinteur.

Ne supportant plus les questions de son partenaire, ni le petit air ravi qu'il affichait, Kageyama le fit taire de la plus douce des manières : en l'embrassant. Il l'avait en effet agrippé par le tee-shirt avant de l'attirer tout contre lui et de s'emparer rageusement de ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de le faire tourner en bourrique. Kageyama sentit alors les lèvres du plus petit s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Encore une fois, Hinata avait eu ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Le plus petit passa ses bras autour du cou de Kageyama avant de le sentir glisser le long du mur. À genoux entre les jambes du passeur, il se laissa complètement faire quand Kageyama se mit à approfondir leur baiser. Il eut même le plaisir de sentir des mains inquisitrices se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors que les mains de Kageyama ne cessaient de parcourir son corps par de légères caresses, parfois plus appuyées. Alors que le désir se faisait de plus en plus grand, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette pièce.

Alors que Kageyama continuait de malmener les lèvres du plus petit ce dernier parvint tant bien que mal à articuler entre deux baisers :

\- Kage... yama. Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter.

Il ne savait pas si c'était cette nouvelle confession, mais il put sentir la langue de Kageyama se frayer un chemin à la recherche de sa consœur. Il laissa alors échapper un faible gémissement alors que son désir pour le passeur devenait de plus en plus grand. Kageyama posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit afin de l'attirer tout contre lui. Alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin, reprenant leur souffle, Hinata enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kageyama.

\- Ne m'ignore plus jamais, dit-il alors.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, dit alors Hinata avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de Kageyama.

Il put alors sentir le corps du plus grand frissonner dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire.

\- T'as pas intérêt, imbécile ! S'écria Kageyama.

\- Dans ce cas tu sais quoi faire, non ?

Encore une fois le passeur sentait qu'il était en train de se faire complètement avoir par le rouquin. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de reprendre le dessus, le souffle d'Hinata dans son cou ne faisait que le déconcentrer. Il le repoussa alors de lui.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me déconcentrer ?!

Hinata ne put que sourire devant cette nouvelle colère injustifiée. Kageyama soupira alors, sa colère envolée dès qu'il avait vu le nouveau sourire lumineux de son partenaire.

\- Compris, dit alors Kageyama. Satisfait ?

Pour toute réponse Hinata déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, les épousant parfaitement. Un nouveau baiser emplit de douceur et de sensualité commença alors. Alors qu'ils partageaient de nombreux autres baisers, oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- J'espère que vous êtes... calmés, acheva alors Sawamura avant de voir les deux autres joueurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les mains de Kageyama encore sur les hanches du petit feinteur, sous son tee-shirt ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. C'était bien un baiser que les deux joueurs étaient en train d'échanger à l'instant. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, Kageyama fut le premier à réagir. Il poussa violemment Hinata avant de se relever brusquement.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, dit simplement le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Capitaine on... commença Hinata tout gêné.

Kageyama pouvait voir la peur dans le regard de son partenaire, et ne sachant pas quoi faire il fit la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête et s'empara de la main d'Hinata.

\- Allons-y, dit-il alors avant d'entrainer son coéquipier avec lui.

Se sentant un peu rassuré, il se laissa faire avant de voir le sourire de Sawamura. Hinata sourit à son tour comprenant qu'il n'était pas fâché alors que Kageyama se sentait encore plus gêné.

\- Essayer tout de même de garder ce genre de comportement loin des cours.

\- Oui, s'écria Hinata.

Voyant que son partenaire allait mieux et sentant le regard amusé de leur capitaine, Kageyama lâcha la main d'Hinata avant de sortir de la pièce. Hinata sur les talons.

\- Tu avais promis de ne pas m'ignorer, lui rappela Hinata.

\- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré. Imbécile.

Devant cette nouvelle dispute, Sawamura ne put que soupirer.

\- Et c'est reparti...

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le gymnase finissant alors leur entraînement avec le reste de l'équipe. Les deux joueurs agirent comme d'habitude ce qui soulagea beaucoup le reste de l'équipe.

L'équipe adverse arriva finalement et le match amical pu alors avoir lieu. Il dura un peu plus d'une heure avant de se conclure 25-18 ; 25-20 pour Karasuno. Alors qu'Ukai et Takeda raccompagnaient l'équipe adverse, Sawamura s'occupa du reste de l'équipe. Il voyait bien qu'Hinata devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter au cou de Kageyama, ce que ce dernier semblait avoir parfaitement remarqué. N'y tenant plus Hinata s'approcha du passeur de génie qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de partir à l'opposé.

\- Kageyama, ne m'ignore pas ! S'écria Hinata.

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, répondit le passeur.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Reprit le rouquin.

\- Non ! Répondit de nouveau Kageyama.

Tout le monde observait Kageyama parcourir de long en large le gymnase, le rouquin sur les talons. Seul Sawamura savait ce que cachait vraiment ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Nishinoya et Tanaka se placèrent finalement devant Kageyama :

\- Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés ? Remarqua Tanaka.

\- Vous allez encore vous faire virer, leur fit remarquer Noya.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fuir, Kageyama sentit le petit feinteur se jeter sur lui et le serrer tout contre lui. Ne se souciant pas du monde qui les entourait et de la colère que Kageyama ressentirait sûrement, il força ce dernier à lui faire face avant de l'embrasser avec envie.

\- Imbécile ! S'écria Kageyama une fois le baiser terminé.

Les joues en feu, il le fusilla du regard avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde les observait.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Hinata tourna son visage vers les autres joueurs.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Hinata. Moi ça ne me gênes pas qu'ils sachent que je t'aime, remarqua le petit feinteur.

C'était le coup de grâce pour le passeur.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Hinata prit la fuite alors que Kageyama se lançait à sa poursuite. Sawamura soupira alors que les autres se remettaient sans grand mal de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cela ne les étonna guère et ils reprirent leur entraînement individuel alors que Kageyama courait toujours après Hinata. Il le rattrapa enfin et l'agrippa par le tee-shirt, avant de le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Désolé, dit simplement Hinata, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir. On a gagné ! ajouta t-il comme pour expliquer son geste.

Devant le regard emplit de joie de son partenaire, Kageyama sentit de nouveau sa colère s'envoler.

\- Peut-être mais t'avais pas besoin de... de m'embrasser devant tout le monde, marmonna Kageyama.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse ? Demanda Hinata déçu.

Kageyama soupira faiblement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir pour de vrai ? Comment Hinata faisait-il pour être aussi craquant ? Pourquoi était-ce encore à lui de céder ? _Parce que je l'aime..._ pensa alors Kageyama.

\- Non, mais... évite juste de le faire quand il y a du monde, répondit finalement le passeur de première année.

\- D'accord.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hinata demanda :

\- Vu que là il n'y a personne, j'ai le droit ?

Kageyama regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient en effet en dehors du gymnase et, même si le reste de l'équipe se trouvait juste de l'autre côté du mur, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

\- Très bien, mais une fois et après on y retourne, compris ? Et tu te tiens tranquille.

Hinata hocha la tête avant de sentir les lèvres de son partenaire venir s'écraser sur les siennes. Lui qui s'était attendu à un bref baiser, rapide, fut plus qu'heureux de sentir un long et tendre baiser lui être offert avec tendresse. Ils durent pourtant se séparer. Le moral reboosté au maximum, Hinata se précipita dans le gymnase.

\- C'est parti ! s'écria-t-il en entrant.

Quelques secondes après Kageyama entra à son tour, les joues complètement rouges. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au reste de l'équipe pour connaître la cause de la nouvelle bonne humeur d'Hinata. Ils reprirent cependant l'entraînement en attendant le retour du coach et de leur superviseur.

À la fin de la journée c'est ensemble que Kageyama et Hinata firent un bout du chemin du retour. Un dernier baiser au moment de la séparation, Hinata ajouta tout contre les lèvres de Kageyama :

\- Je t'aime Kageyama.

Il lui offrit un sourire en prime. Kageyama se demanda alors comme il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt que c'était tout ce que son être avait désiré ces dernières semaines. Il baissa son visage vers celui du plus petit avant d'ajouter, les joues rosies par l'embarras :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hinata sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, comme pour le remercier. Les au revoir leur parurent des plus difficiles, mais les deux garçons se séparèrent finalement avec la certitude que demain ils pourraient de nouveau s'aimer. Ce n'était, après tout, que le début de leur nouvelle aventure.


End file.
